The Lunar Eclipse
by ShadX - Shadow Elf
Summary: Rosalie and Bella stay behind on a hunting trip. They look into the night sky and they see a lunar eclipse, but then something happens. Something that changes their lives forever...
1. The Lunar Eclipse

**Hey guys! I got this story from an awesome person called: Phoenix-Fire Power. S/he (Sorry) didn't have enough inspiration to carry on writing, so I volunteered to get it! Yay!**

RHJBRHHJBRHJBRHJBRHJBRHJBRHJBRHJB

**Bella's point of view**

My almost sister Rosalie is jealous of me.

The most beautiful creature on this earth is jealous of a plain human like me.

Keyword human.

She's a vampire, which is what I want to be, and I am human, which is what she wants to be.

If it would make her happy then I would switch with her, if I could.

There had to be a way.

--

It was the time for the Cullen's to hunt and of course one of them stayed behind to keep me company.

Surprisingly it was Rosalie that volunteered to stay with me. She said that since we were going to become sisters soon we should spend more time together.

We were outside, on the roof to be exact, just staring at the stars and looking at the constellations.

She's been around longer, much longer, than I have so she was able to find most of them.

"There's Orion if you look closely" she said pointing at a cluster of stars.

"Those three stars are the belt right" I asked squinting my eyes.

"Yeah" she answered with a small smile.

All of a sudden it had gotten lighter. Looking up we saw that it was a lunar eclipse.

"Wow. Have you ever seen one before" I asked leaning forwards to see it better.

"Only once" she said also leaning forward.

Once the moon was completely covered I felt a strange sensation going through my body. Like it was on fire, a blinding pain.

**Rosalie's point of view**

Wow a lunar eclipse. Some humans go their whole lives without seeing one. This was only my second time.

Once the moon was completely covered something weird happened.

I felt like I was dunked into a pool of ice.

I wrapped my arms around my body and felt my senses slip away, but not before I heard something.

A heartbeat. In my body.

Darkness everywhere.

**Bella's point of view**

I tried to scream but the pain was too intense I could barley move.

I felt my heart pounding wildly in my chest then start to slow down.

The beat was wrong, it was too slow.

I was dying.

Darkness claimed me.

--

As I was starting to regain consciousness I realized someone was holding me in their arms. I knew that scent anywhere. It was Edward.

Opening my eyes I was bombarded with such a strong scent it took everything I had not too leap at it.

Human the subconscious part of my brain told me.

Opening my eyes even more I saw Rosalie in Emmett's arms but something was wrong.

First she was also unconscious.

Second when vampires become unconscious, if ever, they didn't breathe and I saw the rise and fall of her chest indicating she was breathing.

And third she wasn't pale but tanned noticeably tanned.

**Rosalie's point of view**

Something is wrong I can feel it.

For one the arms around me were so cold I thought to myself as I was opening my eyes. And for another I was a vampire and I was regaining consciousness which doesn't happen to us.

And another?

I could feel my heart beat in my chest.


	2. I'm Human?

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Amongsttheliving**

**Edward's Friend Is A COW**

**Whiteflame777**

**PrincessJess94**

**Narniafan12**

**NadiaLovesEmmett**

**Bellafairytale**

**Whisper of Hope**

RHJBRHHJBRHJBRHJBRHJBRHJBRHJBRHJB

_A heartbeat?!_

Rosalie's eyes flashed open and her breath hitched in her throat.

She couldn't hear breathing.

She couldn't see the individual leaves on the trees.

The grass under her fingers were slick, not soft and feathery-

"I'm human!"

Rosalie looked over beside her and saw Bella look frantically back at her.

Just then she heard a melodic voice say, "Bella! Rosalie! What happened?!"

Rosalie turned and rushed to Alice, noting that she wasn't that fast – "I don't know!"

_Edward! Read my mind!_

She thought about what happened and Edward's brow creased.

"A lunar eclipse. Some magic made them swap… Their body's statuses."

Emmett stared at Rosalie, "What _happened_?"

Jasper put a hand on Emmett's shoulder, "Rose is a human now."

Carlisle's eyes lit up, "I want to know exactly _everything_ that happened!"

Esme sighed, "Carlisle, please…"

Bella said in her new voice, "Edward?... Does our agreement count now?"

Edward smiled crookedly, "I guess not."

Just then a dark shape padded out from the forest, a russet furred wolf stared at Bella amazed.

Suddenly, Rosalie felt a tug towards the wolf and whispered, "What is it?"

Jacob Black turned back into his human form, staring straight at Bella, "Sorry, Bells, but you stink."

Bella giggled, "How about the little blondie?"

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, "Sure. Insult the blond."

Jacob's eyes found hers and suddenly pure bliss found both of them.

Rosalie actually fell onto her butt as she blinked, her eyes trained into the deep, deep dark eyes of the Quileute werewolf.

Jacob walked to her, his hand finding hers to pull her up.

Emmett coughed, "_My girlfriend._"

Jasper grinned, "Shut up, Em. Let them have a heart felt moment."

Alice laughed, her voice tinkling in the wind, "That's so cute!"

Edward grinned at Rosalie, his eyes sparkling.

_Ed, aren't they sweet together in the future? Cute kids._ Alice thought.

Edward nodded, pulling Bella into an embrace, still watching the two.

Jacob nodded at the blond human, walking away, tossing a piece of paper to Rosalie.

_Meet at the La Push beach at 7._

_Jake._

Rosalie put the paper into her pocket, suddenly asking, "Can we go?"

RHJBRHHJBRHJBRHJBRHJBRHJBRHJBRHJB

**I hope that you like this story, Phoenix!**

Sneak peek:

_Dear Diary,_

_I never thought I would have a diary…_

_But since I'm a human, I thought it would be pretty ordinary, and I'm trying to blend in._

_I believe that I've found a soul inside someone I never thought would have been possible._

_Jacob Black._

Rosalie put her pen down and rejoiced in the feeling of warmth pulsing around her body once more.

**=)**

**Until next time!**

_**C'est la vie! **_


	3. Pressure on the Mind

***Smirks***

**BTW, I'm not bothered to write who reviewed… Sorry guys, and THANKS!**

RHJBRHHJBRHJBRHJBRHJBRHJBRHJBRHJB

_Dear Diary,_

_I never thought I would have a diary…_

_But since I'm a human, I thought it would be pretty ordinary, and I'm trying to blend in._

_I believe that I've found a soul inside someone I never thought would have been possible._

_Jacob Black._

Rosalie put her pen down and rejoiced in the feeling of warmth pulsing around her body once more.

She then walked out of her room, out of the house then to the garage.

_There's an appointment I can't miss._ She thought.

***5 mins later…***

Rosalie put her car on brake and stepped out, her blue eyes searching the white expanse of sand and driftwood.

She began to walk on the soft sand towards the big white tree Bella told her about.

She traced her hand on the dead bark and as she looked up, she gasped.

Jacob grinned at her from the large pile of rocks.

"Yo." He said.

Rosalie grinned back, "Hey."

Jacob jumped down from the rocks and landed next to her, "I wanted to talk about something…"

Rosalie cocked her head to one side, "What was that?"

He looked sort of embarrassed, "Well… The… Im-imprint."

Rosalie nodded, murmuring, "Ah…"

Jacob spoke softly, "Well, the pack knows that I've Imprinted on a vamp – or _ex-_vamp – and… They're not comfortable. A long way from it, actually."

Rosalie grinned, "I've always been a rule-breaker. It would seem you are too."

Jacob traced a finger down her jaw, not feeling a bit uneasy, "I might…"

Rosalie gave a small _ha!_ of laughter, "You know, I'm, like, over 40 decades old?"

Jacob smirked, "Yeah, and I'm a 16 year old. It's like you're a paedophile."

She grinned and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "But, I'm young."

Jacob brushed his cheek where she kissed him, "Yeah."

Rosalie leaned back against his chest, her blue eyes staring into the distance, "What are we going to tell them?"

Jacob grinned, "We don't. I'll take Emmett and after he's incapacitated, we'll run… To… Er… Spain!"

Rosalie smiled back, "I'm sure they'll invite a shape-shifter and an ex-vampire to Madrid and we'll run around, popping baby wolves and vampires everywhere, populating the world."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "I'm not so sure that we're going to be _that_ serious."

"Worth a try, Jake." Rosalie teased, tracing a vein on his arm.

Jacob fought a shiver and whispered in her ear, "My house or yours?"

Rosalie gave a small flush at his words, "I'm not sure it should be _this_ early."

Jacob laughed, "I meant just talking and mingling!"

"Oh." She said, her blush deepening, "I knew that!"

Suddenly, Jacob's hands began to tremble.

Rosalie gasped as his fingers tightened painfully on her arms, her eyes shut.

_JACOB!_ His mind was tearing into pieces as a loud voice crushed itself into his mind, _LET GO OF THAT BLOODSUCKER!_

Rosalie's scream brought him back to reality as she crumpled onto the sand as he let go.

Jacob's eyes widened as he scooped her up, him wincing as the pressure on his mind grew.

He began to run towards the Cullen territory.

He could hear the drumming paws of Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry following him as they felt his mind exploding.

As soon as he crossed the border, everything was clear.

RHJBRHHJBRHJBRHJBRHJBRHJBRHJBRHJB

**Drama is now in the house.**

**I'll update as soon as I can, 'kay?**


	4. Ja Cob

"EDWARD!!"

Alice ran outside, still yelling, "GET CARLISLE!!!"

She raced towards Jacob and Rosalie then running back into the house, practically carrying both of them.

Rosalie's breathing was getting shorter as Jacob's was getting faster.

Jasper gasped and said, "Is she bleeding?"

Bella ran out of her room, "Rose!"

Emmett grabbed Rosalie, growling at Jacob, "What have you done to her, _mutt_?"

Edward, Esme and Carlisle appeared next, carrying things.

Carlisle gently took Rosalie, placing her on a couch, and began to examine what had happened, "Jacob, tell me what happened?"

Jacob snarled at Emmett then began, "We talked."

"Then?" Carlisle prodded.

"We stared at the sea."

Edward sighed, "What else?"

"Something stupid made me lose control in my mind. It pressured me with a weight. I almost lost control."

"Then?" Esme whispered.

"Ran through the border."

Emmett glared at the wolf, "Ed, is he telling the truth?"

Edward nodded, "Yes he is."

Carlisle nodded as well as he began to poke lightly on Rosalie's ribs.

"She's broken a rib and her arm… But it seems that her heart has escaped damage as well as her lungs." Carlisle said.

Jacob nodded, "Ok."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Idiot wolf."

"If that happened to you, you would have killed her!" Jacob yelled at the vampire.

"But I wasn't there! You were the one who harmed her!" Emmett yelled back, his golden-amber eyes darkening with battle-lust.

Jacob snarled, his body trembling and bordering from wolf and human.

Bella said timidly, "It won't hurt if you can take it outside… Rosalie needs quiet to heal."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "And no one bothers asking the guy who can _control emotions_ to help out…"

Alice suddenly grinned, "SHE'S GOING TO BE OK!"

Emmett and Jacob's heads snapped to Alice, "Really?!" They said as if they rehearsed it.

Edward nodded, "Yeah. She is."

Carlisle told the Cullens and Jacob, "I'll take her up. She'll need a bed… I think the couch isn't comfortable."

Jacob nodded, "Ok. Can you make sure that she'll be ok?"

Emmett growled softly, "I'll watch over her in this house. Imprint or not, this isn't your territory."

Jacob growled as well, "Ex-lovers or not, she's mine through the Imprint."

Alice turned to Jasper, "Can you use your gift?"

"Finally someone acknowledges me…" Jasper said jokingly, calming the atmosphere.

Alice rolled her eyes, "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

Edward took Bella's hand, "We'll be in the cottage."

Jasper glanced nervously at the two glaring males, "I'll be in my room…"  
The four vampires took off after that.

Esme sighed, "Can I ask you _not_ to damage any of the furniture if you _are_ going to fight?"

Emmett and Jacob nodded at the oldest female vampire, "Yeah." Jacob said.

Esme smiled, "And don't kill each other!"

She seemed to bounce away from them when the two mortal enemies agreed.

Jacob glared at Emmett and went up the stairs; walking to the room Carlisle and Rosalie were in.

Emmett glared back and followed the werewolf, grumbling about 'stupid werewolves always stealing anything from vampires'

Jacob rolled his eyes and carefully opened the doors of Rosalie's room.

He walked over to the sleeping blond and took her hand, watching her pale face.

Jacob flinched slightly as he noticed the heavy binding around her chest, and her forced, uneven breathing.

Emmett whispered menacingly, "See what you can do to her, you hideous dog?"

Jacob watched the other vampire, ignoring Carlisle's sigh, "At least I can give her what she wants. A human life, children and a future without fearing bloodsuckers."

Emmett growled, "You bast-"

"J-ja…" A weak whisper called, "Ja… co-cob…"

"Rosalie!" The werewolf said excitedly, rushing to her.

"Em… Em… Met…" Rosalie whispered, her eyes still shut.


End file.
